How Alice & Jasper Met Fan Made
by X Paramore Lover X
Summary: This is how Alice Brandon Cullen & Jasper Whitlock Hale which is fan made, so it can be confusing. I hope you enjoy!


_**Note: This is fan made, so this can be VERY confusing... MAYBE... Enjoy!**_

**How Alice & Jasper Hale Met: Part | – Jasper's POV (1948)**

I was right in front of a five-star restaurant walking through the door. It wasn't like I was going to eat anything, but I felt like something wanted me to be here, but _Why? _I looked around the restaurant thinking I was going to see something special, or _someone. _I started asking myself questions like, _What am I doing here?, Who or What am I looking for?, Should I leave? _As I looked around, I saw someone. Someone special. She was small, pixie like, and absolutely beautiful. She was sitting on a stool in front of a bar. I felt like I _was _expecting her. She seemed to be expecting me too. I felt like I should walk toward her, but something told me to stay away and that she was danger. Suddenly, _She _walked towards _me. _

I was bewildered beyond all imagining. "I've been waiting a long time for you." the pixie girl said. Then, I felt hope. In over a century, I actually felt hope! I bent down and said, "I'm sorry ma'am." The girl smiled and held out her hand. I thought about it for a minute and then I took her hand. There was a sudden spark shooting through me. Her hand _wasn't _blazing hot like any other normal human. I _didn't _feel the urge to kill her like any other human. "I'm Alice." she said, smiling and then she took me to the back of the restaurant where no one was around. "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." I smiled back at the girl named Alice.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Jasper." Alice declared. A million questions rushed threw my head at once. _Who was this Alice?, How long was she waiting for me?, _How_did she find me? _I thought I should stay at a slow pace, so I asked, "What are you talking about?" in a smooth manner. Alice, then, leaned toward me looking into my eyes. "I saw you in one of my visions." When she said that, at the same time, she leaned back. "I don't know what you are talking about." While I said that, I started to lean in toward _her. _"I know _what _you are."

"What am I, then?"

She leaned toward me, meanwhile I was still leaning toward her, and she whispered, "A vampire."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm one too."

We stared at each other for a very long time. A few minutes later, she took my hand smiling and took me outside. My curiosity got the best of me and then asked, "Where are we going?" and then Alice broke into a run or was it a prance. Her run was like a majestic gazelle and compared to her, I was a slow turtle as I ran next to her. "I don't know." She said. "Somewhere we can call home." My hope was bursting out. "What about Charlotte? And Peter?" I asked, even though it was stupid of me to say that to a _complete _stranger. "You will see them later on in life. Trust me." Alice promised and then she stopped in the middle of the forest. I asked myself, _What was she doing? _This sudden charge flowed right threw me as her lips touched mine. If I could blush I would be a volcanic red!

I started to think she felt the same way. It was dark, but I could see her beautiful golden eyes. It was obvious she had some humans before she came here. Then, like she was reading my thoughts she said, "Yes, I'm a vampire and how did I find you? I can see the future and I love you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Of course I'm a vampire and I can control others emotions. To be honest with you, I love you too. I know that I have known you for only a few minutes, but I feel like I have known you all my life." As I said those words I felt every bit of the truth in them. Alice flashed a big smile and kissed me again.

We looked at each other for another few moments, smiling. Alice pranced toward the north without me following and she turned to a stop. "Are you coming?" She asked me.

"Where?"  
"I just had a vision" She paused for what seemed like a long moment and continued. "Up in a town called Forks, in Washington state, there is a family." She paused again. "And I bet they will be surely happy to see us." She flashed another one of her amazing grins.

"Who is this family?" I slowly walked towards her again.

"I'm – I'm not sure." She said in a low voice and then she said in the most exciting voice I have heard in my long life, "Come on, Jazz! Let's have some fun!"

I stopped in my tracks. "What did you call me? Jazz?"

In her excited voice still, "Oh, I'm sorry! I saw in one of my visions that the family and I are going to call you Jazz for short!"

I was starting to think that this was her regular voice and I _liked _it. I smiled one of Charlotte's favorite crooked smiles. Maybe Alice would like it too. "Glad to know."

Alice smiled and started prancing again. " Come on, Jazz!"

I sprinted toward Alice following her. "Right beside you."  
She laughed.

**How Alice & Jasper Hale Met: Part | – Alice's POV (1948)**

I was sitting on a stool in front of a bar in a five star restaurant in Philadelphia. I had a vision last week telling me that I was going to meet the love of my life. At first I was confused. This man had honey blond hair, definitely taller than me, because I was stuck at 4 feet and 10 inches. No wonder why my parents always called me shorty. This man was also absolutely beautiful and his name was Jasper Whitlock.

Suddenly, the man I was looking for walked through the door. I sudden rush went right threw me and I smiled. He looked around the room, like he was _looking _for me. How strange. I started talking to myself. I guessed that I should of walk to him instead of him walking toward me. He would take forever.

I turned into my normal, perky self and walked toward him. "I've been waiting a long time for you." I said. Suddenly, the man I saw in my vision, Jasper, bowed his head like a good southern gentleman and said "I'm sorry ma'am." I held out my hand, as a sign of him going to where I'm going with me. It took a minute or two before he took my hand. I could tell for sure he was vampire by the way he felt.

"I'm Alice." I said. It was the only way to make him talk. I took him to the back of the restaurant where no one was around. "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." He smiled for the first time then. "I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Jasper." I said once again. "What are you talking about?" he said in a smooth manner. I leaned toward Jasper looking into his glorious eyes. "I saw you in one of my visions." I confessed, at the same time, she leaned back. "I don't know what you are talking about." he said leaning toward_ me. "_I know _what _you are."

"What am I, then?"

I leaned toward him once again and told him in a low whisper, " A vampire"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm one too."

We both stared at each other for what seemed another century of my life, but I _enjoyed _it. A few minutes later I grabbed Jasper's hand and took him outside. "Where are we going?" asked Jasper. I liked it when Jasper said _we. _I broke into a run with Jasper and answered, "I don't know." I paused for half a second. "Somewhere we can call home." Again with the we. I think I would get used to it.

Sometime, Jasper blurted out, "What about Charlotte? And Peter?" I remembered those names in one of my visions of Jasper. "You will see them later on in life. Trust me." I promised him, because I saw him seeing those two vampires seeing each other after a long time, but it was still true. I stopped in the middle of the big, green, forest. I _didn't_ hesitate. My lips touched his with a sudden charge flowing through my body.

"Yes, I'm a vampire and how did I find you? I can see the future and I love you." As I said those words, I asked myself if he liked me too. No, loved me too. "Of course I'm a vampire and I can control others emotions. To be honest with you, I love you too. I know that I have known you for only a few minutes, but I feel like I have known you all my life." I just had to smile at that. I felt so alive, so happy, like I never felt like this before and I kissed him again with sudden passion.

We stared, once again, at each other, I was smiling. Just a few moments later I pranced towards the north. I sensed that Jasper wasn't following me, so I turned to a sudden stop. "Are you coming?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Where?" he asked in the same concerned voice.  
"I just had a vision" I paused and saw justanother vision. After a while I answered my own vision. "Up in a town called Forks, in Washington state, there is a family." I paused again only for a short moment for another, brief, vision. "And I bet they will be surely happy to see us." I flashed another smile.

"Who is this family?" Jasper said walking towards me very slowly. Maybe slower than a turtle, but it could have been just me.

"I'm – I'm not sure." I said in a low voice. _Was this vision going to come true? Living with a stranger family for the rest of our lives? _I decided to perk up to my optimistic self again and exclaimed, "Come on, Jazz! Let's have some fun!"

Jasper came to a stop. _What was he doing? Did I offend him? _"What did you call me? Jazz?"

I felt relieved and exclaimed again, "Oh, I'm sorry! I saw in one of my visions that the family and I are going to call you Jazz for short!"

He flashed a crooked smile I have never seen before. I absolutely _loved _it! "Glad to know." He said in a calm voice.

I smiled and started prancing toward my original direction and shouted behind my shoulder out to Jasper, "Come on, Jazz!" I thought to myself once again, _I bet he likes that name. _

I heard him sprint beside me and said in a extremely happy voice, "Right beside you." I laughed my beautiful, bell ringing, laugh.


End file.
